Emperor of Dragons
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Byvym, emperor of Dragons and one if the strongest... After waking up in the human world, he doesn't remember much of his past... But of his history with a certain dragon goddess with a interest in him... Rated t for violence and profanity. Doesn't follow show or manga. Chapters on Friday. Chapter pushed to Monday 2nd.
1. Arrival

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Dragon Maid. Enjoy the 800- word chapter. I don't own DM, Coolkyoushinja and a few others do.**

The figure saw a flash of light, he continued to see nothing for a moment, wondering if he had been wrong about the portal.

Then he saw the dragon crash through it before the dragon growled, Nick Kage backed up.

The figure was a Wyvern, it had 4 clawed hands instead of the 2 of legend, it also was 50 Feet long, with a split barbed tail.

Nick couldn't see well in the dark, but he could tell the dragon had Blue and Red scales and a horn on its head, the dragon slowly climbed to its feet before looking at Nick.

"A human… Where am I? I don't remember anything, why?" The Wyvern asked, Nick looked at the Dragon as it closed its mouth, his eyes were red and blue, maybe a condition of its unique scales, Nick couldn't tell.

"I heard you were coming, I don't know what happened before you arrived." Nick said, the Dragon looked around, it was well aware it wasn't in its home dimension, it was on Earth.

The dragon also didn't know anything that had happened before the flash of light… At all.

It did, however know its name: Byvym, a powerful Dragon Emperor, before then, he didn't know.

"I am Byvym, Human, what is your name? This is Earth, correct?" Byvym asked, Nick looked at the dragon before it leaned closer to look at Nick.

"I am Nick, and this is Earth, you aren't annoyed, are you?" Nick asked, Byvym looked at the sky before sighing and another flash of light cut him off, the Dragon had used his magic to change into its Human form.

"I'm not, why would I? You said you know I'd come here, how? You don't look like a magic user. Ow, my damn head…" Byvym said, he wore a Black Hood shirt with blue fingerless gloves, black jeans and purple boots.

"I detected the magic from your arrival, I am a magic user, it runs in the family. C'mon, we shouldn't talk in the middle of a park." Nick said, Byvym looked at the sky and then looked around.

Nick saw his eyes change so both of his eyes were both ocean blue.

"Got a point, let's go, I don't want to talk about what happened out here like you said. My head feels like it's going to break in half, why… Why does it hurt so much?" Byvym stated, Nick walked away and Byvym walked after him, the dragon flexed his hands.

He cracked his neck and hands, trying to get the soreness out of them for the moment, his entire body felt sore and off.

"Hmm, I'd say it's because of whatever brought you back, you looked like you went through one big journey." Nick said, Byvym chuckled and then groaned in annoyance, he clicked his teeth together and made sure they weren't hurt before looking at Nick.

"I don't know about that, I don't know about anything right now, I don't remember anything before I showed up here. I know a few things from years ago, way, way back." Byvym stated, Nick frowned and looked at him.

"You weren't joking about that? You really don't know much of anything?" Nick asked, the dragon looked at him in amusement.

"Not a lot, buddy, not a lot at all. My head is ringing like a thousand bells, where on Earth are, we?" Byvym asked, Nick looked at the houses while they continued walking through the rest of town.

"Japan, we are in Japan, you're a Wyvern, right?" Nick asked, Byvym chuckled.

"A type of Wyvern, yes, most Wyverns have no front legs, I'm a… Special case, you shouldn't believe everything you see in the books, they weren't something you could count on years ago, and they sure as anything aren't going to work well now." Byvym stated, he sniffed the air.

He smelt something, the scent of more dragons? No, he had to had hurt his head or something, right?

He continued to follow Nick, unaware the scent he had smelt was indeed more Dragons. He also wasn't aware of the dragons coming after him. Both on his side and the others on the enemy side.

He would soon find out the truth.

Author Notes

 **Phew, first chapter done! I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing! I recently got into Dragon Maid and decided to make a story about it. I hope Byvym doesn't come off as too powerful, he isn't supposed to be unstoppable. Next chapter will see Byvym meeting the others and talking to Nick once again. Until next Friday. Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Reunions

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Emperor of Dragons. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own DM, Coolkyoushinja and a few others do.**

 **(Nick's house)**

Nick heard Byvym groan before the Human leaned on the wall, he was waiting for a call to see if the others coming over to meet Byvym.

It helped to know another magic user, talking to the other….

"What the hell is with all the noise? I'm trying to sleep, dude, oh my head is still ringing a little… No, wait, its gone." Byvym said before the doorbell rang, her Dragon emperor looked at Nick who answered the door.

Byvym began sniffing the air as a girl with a black tank top, jean shorts and black stocking with pink sneakers walked in.

"I told you I was right, he's over there." Nick said, Byvym continued to sniff the air, he knew that smell, nothing in existence could tear it from his nose.

"I smell something." Byvym said before he looked at the human with Nick, he could sense magic.

"Who? Shouta? No, I didn't think you could smell magic." Nick said, Byvym shook his head.

"I don't smell magic, I sense it… But I know that smell, I haven't smelt it in the last 500 years ago…" Byvym said before he looked at the girl.

It was then it clicked, he sniffed one last time before cocking his head like a dog who had been asked if they wanted to go to the park.

"Zal?!" Byvym asked, his reptilian pupils widened as far as they could go as the Dragon opened her eyes.

Nick and Shouta blinked before the girl smiled.

"Vy-Vy!" She yelled before rushing forward and hugging the Dragon Emperor off the ground as Byvym was silent for a moment.

"I told you not you call me that! You know I hate that!" Byvym said, he pried his arms free enough to return the hug before he was dropped and he turned to Nick.

"Why didn't you tell me you guys knew Lucoa? Damn it, I haven't seen you in 500 years. Ugh, my brain is starting to hurt." Byvym said before he rubbed at his head, he cracked his neck.

"I didn't know who she was, second, you showed up yesterday and I didn't really have dragon cell phone." Nick said in amusement before Byvym turned to Lucoa with shock in his eyes.

"Zal, I haven't… Where the hell did… I have so many questions, oh my brain hurts a lot more now." Byvym said before Lucoa laughed.

"Ah, I'm glad I'm still remembered, Vy-Vy." Lucoa said, Byvym huffed in annoyance and looked at her.

"Demon." Shouta said, Byvym rolled his eyes, having heard that.

"She ain't a demon, kid, but she's just as good at getting under your skin. Lucoa, you always call me that name, you haven't changed at all since then that." Byvym said, Nick looked at the duo.

"So, the Dragon Emperor and a Dragon Goddess in Japan, small, small world." Nick said before Byvym chuckled.

"Yeah, guess it is. Zal, what are you doing on Earth? You vanished a few centuries ago and nobody knew where you went, then you show back up? You wouldn't show up unless something is important. I know you." Byvym said before Lucoa opened her eyes a small bit.

"Well, would you believe I saved Shouta baby from a demon he was going to summon?" Lucoa said before Shouta stood behind Nick.

"You're a succubus!" Shouta yelled, Byvym facepalmed in amusement.

"Oh, dear dragon kings, Zal, what did you do to the kid? Ugh, and I thought your pranks on me were bad enough. Kid, Shouta, was it? Whatever you had to put up, I'm sorry." Byvym said before he was hugged once more and the Dragon Emperor sighed, he was a strong dragon, he wouldn't have had the title or role of Dragon Emperor if he wasn't.

But he knew Lucoa was stronger then him, she was a Dragon… Former Dragon Goddess, he couldn't pry himself free if he used his full strength.

"I've missed you, Byvym, it was boring without you." Lucoa said, Byvym blushed slightly before smiling.

"Missed you too, you pain in the scales, I didn't think I'd see you on Earth, you vanished and then you show back up… Nick, can you guys tell me why you aren't bothered by dragons? Magic doesn't explain it."

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know Lucoa and Byvym met a bit early and all that… I'm going to explain why they know each other and all that, they have history. I also want to point out Byvym isn't going to be a Gary Sue or overpowered, he's strong but not unstoppable. Next chapter will be next Monday and will show Nick and Byvym talking with the rest of the dragons on Earth. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Other dragons?

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Emperor of Dragons. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DM, Coolkyoushinja and a few others do.**

 **(Nick's house)**

Byvym faced the other dragons while Lucoa sat on the sofa's arm.

He knew 2 of the Dragons, not the small girl or the butler looking dragon.

"Byvym." Tohru hissed, Byvym used one of his 2 tails to adjust and move his sunglasses to his head and rolled his eyes.

"Hi Tohru, princess of the Chaos Dragons, how are you?" Byvym asked, clearly not taking the girl seriously as she growled.

"Byvym, the Prince of Emperor Jorgim: Protector of the weak and Empress: Harsei: Lady of ice." Fafnir said, Byvym rested his head on his hand.

"And you are? I am Emperor of the Harmony Dragons, I know her because of her father and my parents died in the war along with my brother… I don't know who you are." Byvym stated, Nick spoke up.

"Fafnir." Nick stated, Byvym nodded and turned to look at the white-haired girl who looked the age of a Human child.

"I don't know you, but I sense a lot of power from you. Your special, kid." Byvym stated, Kanna nodded as Kobayashi looked at Byvym who returned the look.

"I'm just going to guess you're their friend or something. You don't run into dragons often, so either your used to this… Or you don't care about any of this, which is it?" Byvym asked, Nick leaned back.

"I'm surprised my cousin hasn't talked to me in months. Byvym, Kobayashi, Kobayashi, Byvym." Nick stated, Byvym gave a two fingered salute and turned to the final dragon.

"I don't know you, but that look on your face… Are you Harmony or Chaos?" Byvym asked, Elma blinked and bowed.

"Elma, Harmony Dragon, my lord." Elma said, Byvym rolled his eyes and turned to Nick.

"You don't have to treat me like an emperor, lady. I haven't been home in years… At least not since Earth, I came back for 200 years… Hmm." Byvym said, Nick turned to look at Byvym as he noticed Byvym's hand turn red scaled with claws and his other blue as one of his eyes turned an icy blue with ice in it.

His other eye was a fiery crimson with flames in it, he turned to Lucoa.

"You know what happened more than 5 centuries ago, you want to tell them or should I?" Byvym asked, Lucoa said nothing but smiled.

"Vy-Vy and I haven't seen each other since the time of the Aztec Empire." Lucoa said, the others burst out laughing as Byvym facepalmed.

"Oh, you're an evil dragon, Zal, I was a teen, I didn't know about Earth or anything like that." Byvym said, Nick stopped laughing to look at the duo, Byvym rubbed his eyes.

"Vy-Vy?" Nick asked, remembering the nickname as Byvym sighed and turned to face him.

"She started calling me that since I decided to stay on Earth. She always has to do this." Byvym said before he was hugged by the former goddess, Byvym tried to get free.

"Only because you were so adorable, Vy-Vy." Lucoa cooed, Byvym huffed in annoyance before he crossed his arms and simply allowed Lucoa to hug him, knowing he couldn't break out of her hug if he tried.

"You always treat me like I'm a puppy dog to you, Zal. You know I only stayed…" Byvym started to say as Lucoa cut off the Harmony Emperor.

"Because you didn't see any dragons on Earth, because of your vows and because you liked Earth." Lucoa said, Nick laughed at the duo while Byvym sighed and used his tail to push himself out of the hug and onto his back.

"Yes, because of that, you want to tell them all our history, Zal? I haven't seen you in centuries, you know I'm going to be happy to see you again." Byvym said, Lucoa smiled before Byvym turned back to the others.

"Nick said there was more dragons here, I'm not sure if he's right or not, but I do trust him. I have some dragons I know that will follow me here." Byvym stated, he then leaned into the couch before listing the dragons.

"Plasma, my bodyguard, I'm going to guess she'll come here… And Venenum, my general and one of the more…. Strict Harmony Dragons, there might be a few more, but those 2 I know will come to Earth to find me. I'm going to meet them so they don't tear the entire island apart to find me." Byvym stated, Nick turned to the Dragon Emperor.

"I'm coming with you, Byvym." Byvym turned to him with an amused look.

"You want to meet my little band? You can come, but you're staying with me, I have my reasons to tolerate humans, they don't." Byvym stated, Nick nodded, Byvym turned and walked to the window before watching the sunset.

It reminded him of a memory from long ago, he smiled.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yep, Byvym has met the others. I do want to point out why Byvym is extremely powerful, I will not make him overpowered. I also want to point out I will explain his connection with Lucoa next chapter more. I also want to point out there will be one chapter a week every Wednesday. Next chapter will show Byvym meeting Plasma and Venenum. Until next chapter on Wednesday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. The chat

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Emperor of Dragons. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own DM, Coolkyoushinja and a few others do.**

 **(Japan)**

It was a small island where the portal opened, Byvym rose up on his hind legs before the portal opened and he turned back into his human form.

"Plasma, Venenum…" Byvym stated as 2 figures appeared through the portal, one was a small sliver and blue dragon with a trail of thorns up her nose and spikes on her wings.

The other was a hulking yellow and black dragon, covered in tough scales with several horns on his head and a spiked tail. Byvym transformed into his dragon form and looked at both as they bowed.

"Why are you here? I didn't summon or ask for you." Byvym growled as both dragons looked at their leader and sighed. Byvym transformed into his dragon form, it was clear he was still recovering his full magic and thus his form was changing entirely.

"You were here, why? I didn't ask for soldiers to come to this world. I can tell when any of my subjects come to Earth." Byvym stated, he turned to Nick and sighed.

"I suggest we return home; I need to figure out what my empire is going to do without me being around to lead them… And if my soldiers are coming here, I can only guess how my subjects are going to react." Byvym said and then he lifted off into the air.

Nick turned back to the 2 dragons who looked at him and he sighed as he started walking to his apartment.

(Nick's apartment)

Byvym looked at the skyline before turning and looking over his shoulder.

"You know, I remember when I was still a little prince. You were a Goddess and sheltered humanity." Byvym stated before he turned to look at Lucoa.

"You helped shape it, By, you know that." She stated as Byvym chuckled.

"I have to ask then, what are you doing here? You never vanished and then I came back from the war, you were gone." Byvym stated, Lucoa leaned on the wall.

"I got banished, you know about my sister. I was banished." Lucoa said, Byvym rolled his eyes and leaned on the railing.

"Your forgetting about Xol, you know your brother and I wanted to lay waste to the entire continent… We left shortly after that; your promise is the only reason they still live." Byvym said with a growl, Lucoa was aware how dangerous the dragon emperor was at full power, but she nodded.

"You know where Xol went? I haven't seen him in centuries, I kept wondering what happened to him." Lucoa asked, Byvym frowned and turned around to look at the sky.

"I haven't seen him; he's been missing since we split up. I returned to lead my armies and he left after finding out that you were gone. We both didn't want to stick around without you around." Byvym said and he turned to spread his wings.

"By, you can't blame them for what they did. You know Xol can't do that either, I left by my choice." Byvym heard from her, he sighed and turned to look at her.

"You couldn't expect us to take it lightly, Zal. You're his sister, and you were close with me, I couldn't just accept you leaving, I had to leave. I was so angry I wanted to lay waste to everything they built, and they knew without you to stop us, we're rip them apart to the last man." Byvym pointed out before he turned around and cracked his neck.

"You know they were wiped out down the road? I had nothing to do with it, I watched them fight, the Humans we sheltered." Byvym said before he cleared his throat.

"I didn't step in, I promised you I'd never once hurt a human, not unless you allowed me. You know I wasn't going to defy your wishes, Zal." Byvym said before he sighed.

"You really haven't changed, huh?" Lucoa said as Byvym shook his head and blinked.

"Not when your involved, Zal, I'm too close to you to do that. I told you'd I'd never bow to any god… And now look at me, emperor of an entire empire of dragons…" Byvym said before he walked away.

"Yeah… Things really have changed." Lucoa said, little did either know how soon that would prove false.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the chapter is short, next chapter will be longer. I also want to point out Lucoa and Byvym will be falling in love soon. Next chapter will be in 2 weeks and will show Byvym talking to Nick and the others and introduce one of the villains. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Talk

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Emperor of Dragons. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own DM, Coolkyoushinja and a few others do.**

 **(Japan)**

Byvym was a very strong dragon, he was a hulking beast with all of his power on par with the god dragons. He was the emperor of the Harmony Dragons for good reason.

"Zal… Get off please." Byvym said, Lucoa was coiling around him like a snake at the moment, he hated not having much of his power, it made him like a baby to her.

Not that he was strong enough to overpower her with all his power, she was a goddess and he was simply an emperor class dragon at the moment… He sighed and let her hug him in her dragon form. He couldn't stop her even if he wanted.

"You haven't been around since Aztec times… Why?" Lucoa asked before Byvym sighed.

"The last I heard from your brother; you were banished because of… That…" Byvym stated, he looked at the ground and sighed.

"You know I wanted to wipe them all out when I found out they banished you… I wanted to burn them all to ash and tear them all apart." Byvym said, Lucoa knew both her brother and Byvym wanted to slaughter the Aztecs when they found out she was banished.

"You didn't." Lucoa said, laying her head on his while he hummed and nodded.

"I made you a promise to you that I'd protect Humanity, your gift along with civilization… To destroy humans would be destroying a part of you… I won't not even if I hate them for discarding you…" Byvym said, Lucoa nodded and looked at him in shock.

"You were still a god to them." Lucoa said and Byvym nodded.

"So was Xol and neither of us cared when you were gone… Your brother isn't going to care if he's a god to someone if his sister isn't around and I…. You know why I don't care about being a god… I could be a god… But I'm a warrior… Without someone I love besides me, I have no reason to want to rule…. Besides…" Byvym said, trailing off at the end.

"My empire is at war with the Chaos dragons… I didn't start the war; you know I didn't go to war with my own kind." Byvym said, Lucoa nodded and looked at the sky.

"I didn't take sides in the war between dragons." Lucoa said while Byvym looked around with wide eyes.

"I know, you told me you're not picking sides… I have a duty to my people though, I don't want war, but I will defend my empire if I have to…." Byvym said, he laid his head on Lucoa's wing.

"I don't like war, Zal. I enjoy fighting, most male dragons do, I don't enjoy bringing people into fights when they shouldn't have to fight… Harmony Dragons have children, families… Things they want to protect…" Byvym said, he looked around and then sighed and spread his wings before he flew up and into the sky.

"I'll talk later down the road… I have to find the rest of my power before we come back…. I have to find out why I was summoned to this world." Byvym said before he flapped his wings and he lifted into the air while he flew away.

Lucoa watched him go, she loved him, she just didn't know it, Byvym vanished into the clouds.

"You come back when you're ready, By…" Lucoa said while she transformed back into a human and walked away, knowing the Dragon Emperor would be back soon enough and they'd talk when he came back.

Byvym brushed off his wings while he flew away, he turned to look at the city and then flew higher into the sky, he looked down on all the Humans that lived below him and wondered what he could tell them at the moment. He didn't have a reason to protect them so much, the dragons didn't have a reason to hurt them and he had nothing to gain by trying to take from them.

He was still an emperor, just without an empire at the moment… He would decide what to do when the time came to it… But for now, he had no reason to remain here.

He needed to see Xol and figure out what was going on in the world. He sighed.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know it's a short chapter, next one I promise to be longer. I want to point out updates for this story will be Infrequent and this story might be on hold soon. Next chapter will be in 3 weeks or so and will show Byvym visiting Xol. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. Byvym

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Emperor of Dragons. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DM, Coolkyoushinja and a few others do.**

 **(South America)**

Byvym made quick time towards South America, his massive wings allowed him to zoom through the air like a fighter jet.

"He better be here to answer those questions I have or I swear…" Byvym muttered while he sighed and remembered the last time he had been in South America.

He didn't like to be around where he would be landing, it had been where he was on Earth when he came to the planet… Where he met Lucoa…

"Then she was banished by those ungrateful worms… And thye knew I would abandon them when the invaders came…. I can't believe they were treated us like gods… And now I don't even know where her sister went… But I know where Xol was." Byvym stated, he landed in the forest, transforming back to his human form. He brushed off his jacket before he sighed and started walking through the forest and he sighed.

"Xol, why would you stay here after what happened? Why would you stay here with the rest of them after they did with Zal?" Byvym asked before he flew off towards the temple, he sighed and looked around before he brushed off his jacket.

"Xol… XOL!" Byvym yelled before he sniffed the air and blinked.

"By? What are you doing here? I thought you were back in the other dimension?" Byvym heard from a booking voice and turned to see a whitish black dragon that looked similar to Lucoa aside from the fact that he had spikes along his head and a lion like mane of fur around his neck.

"I came back, Xol…. Geez, you've really added a few pounds, didn't you?" Byvym asked, he turned into his dragon form and perched atop an abandoned temple.

"Very funny, By… What brings you back here? I thought you decided against coming back after my sister was thrown out…" Xol, not without a growl.

"I needed answers, Xolotl… And the brother of one of the strongest Dragons around is one of the few people who'd I'd go for answers…. Don't you think a god dragon like you would be someone I would go for answers?" Byvym asked, Xol flew up till he was right next to her.

"You hadn't come here to forgive them, haven't you?" Xol asked, Byvym shook his head and looked away.

"They banished the one I love… One of the only people I care… One of the only people I cared about that is still alive?" Byvym stated before Xol looked at him in shock.

"You promised to protect them…. You promised her that you'd protect Humans around you…" Byvym heard from Xol, he sighed and looked around before he looked at the massive dragon.

"I can't forgive them… I said I would protect them… I did protect them… I do want to protect them, but forgiving them isn't the same…. I can't forgive them for something as stupid as believing that their goddess betrayed their morals…. I really can't believe that… And forgiving them is even harder than you think…" Byvym said before he looked at the ruins around them.

"I couldn't stop that war from happening, Xol… Not without shedding blood… And so, I left… Because it's the only thing I could do that made a lick of sense… Because I couldn't stomach coming back to look at the people who had thrown her to the wolves…" Byvym said, he glared at his much older and much larger friend who he trusted.

"I would have thought the god of the underworld around here would agree with me…" Byvym stated, he got no response before he sighed and flexed his wings.

"If you want me to go… I will, I'm not going to desecrate these lands just because I don't like the people who used to sit here… Used to eat, and hunt and all that…" Byvym said, Xol looked to the side and then back to his friend.

"What is it you want to know?" Xol asked, he turned to the side and then looked to the side at the rest of the ruins around him.

"I need answers on the past, I didn't want to come here, but your sister sent me… I didn't want to talk to you without good reason." Byvym said, Xol looked at the sky and then he turned to the chuckling dragon in amusement.

He sighed and smiled before chuckling in amusement himself.

"Fair enough, my big sister wouldn't let anyone come after me without good reason…" Xol said.

"Then let's get to talking… We have a lot to do at the moment… At the very least, we have stuff to do." Byvym said before he leapt back to the ground.

Xol watched him before he followed him while he cracked his neck and then tilted his head.

Both dragons didn't know what would be coming to the Earth.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! I know it's a short chapter, soon that will change. I also want to point out that Xol is way older than Lucoa and he will be a main character in the story. Next chapter will be in 2 or 3 weeks and will show Byvym and Xol talking then him returning to Japan. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	7. Xol

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Emperor of Dragons. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DM, Coolkyoushinja and a few others do.**

 **(South America)**

"Why did you leave? You never told me why… You know why I left." Byvym said as he sat on a temple, he still felt weak, if he had his full strength back, he would be unstoppable.

"You know why…. How is Lucoa? I haven't seen her in decades." Xol stated before Byvym tilted his head in confusion.

"Xol, you're her brother and you had another sister… I'm surprised your just holed up in some temple town…. She'd beat the stupid out of you like she would me… You know she's stronger than us… It's why I never stepped out of line…" Byvym said as Xol chuckled and nodded before he looked to the side.

Lucoa was massively stronger then both Xol and Byvym, Byvym remembered the first and only time he had challenged Lucoa in a duel.

He didn't like the result; he loved the goddess dragon and it was clear she returned the sentiment according to Xol.

"What happened to you, Byvym? You were back home for years and now you come back." Xol asked as Byvym rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Something brought me here, Xol… I want to know if you have anything here…. I'm not a magic expert like you, I'm just strong with magic and… Dragon powers." Byvym said lamely before Xol hummed and looked to the side.

"I don't know, By…. I'll try and figure it out… You haven't forgotten about my sister, have you?" Xol asked, it was a question, not a demand .

"How could I forget Zal? She's pretty much my mate… When she isn't making me worried about her wrath… Every time she gets mad, I just remember how the first time I tried to fight her went… I still can't believe she kissed me." Byvym said before shaking off everything he was thinking of.

Xol laughed before Byvym batted him on the head with his tail.

"Oh, shut up, I didn't know any better back then…. You're here looking for your and Zal's little sister, aren't you?" Byvym asked and got a nod before Byvym sighed and spread his wings.

"I have to return back… You should come back, Xol… Zal is going to come after you sooner and later and kick your sorry butt back home, we don't even know what happened to your sister… But I do know she didn't stay here… Once Zal left, all of us left… And I never want to come back… They drove Zal away… I'll never forgive them for that…" Byvym said before he flapped into the air and then he slowly flew off, looking at the dragon god for a few seconds before he began his flight back to Japan.

"Maybe I should come home… Maybe…" Xol muttered as he continued to look around, considering his options.

 **(With Byvym)**

Byvym continued to fly higher and higher into the sky till he was nearly at the stratosphere, anything to preserve the rules between dragon and humans.

It made Byvym wonder what would happen if people continued to work with dragons. He wasn't racist or against humans, he disliked what the humans did to Lucoa… But he had lived long enough with humans enough to see the cities they could build, their inventions and machines.

"All born from Lucoa's magic… I might not agree with their banishment for her… But their much more than the insects we think they are… If only we could learn from them… Maybe our war would never have happened… Still, I know the dragons back home would never allow Humans to influence them… Even if it was something we would need, they'd rather kill and gut each other then try anything that came from the humans…. I wonder if they even care that as ruler of the Harmony Dragons, that I spent time among the Humans…" Byvym muttered as he continued to soar home.

"No, they wouldn't, I respect my kind to a degree, but they are fools at others… No wonder Zal chose to be a spectator… Dragons shouldn't fight, we shouldn't hate humans… We hate them because we think they are inferior… We're just as mortal as the Humans… Just as fallible… I promise I will end this war if I have to give up my throne… Anything so this war ends, I would give… But her, and my friends…" Byvym stated and continued his flight home.

He had nothing to think yet, he had no ideas how to end the war peacefully, there was no plan he could think of where the war ended without violence.

"I will need Zal and the others to end this war…. But that means convincing her to enter the war." Byvym mused and sighed as he realized how much the war was doomed to kill dragons if it wasn't stopped entirely.

He continued his flight back home, determined.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry for taking a while to update the story. I had needed a while to update other stories and think on this story. Next chapter will be in 2 weeks and will show Byvym arriving home and speaking to the others and then Lucoa. Until Tuesday, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: Elma's story will be made next until then.**


End file.
